Task Force Reaper
'Task Force Reaper '''is a private military company and a vigilante organization in the TACITUS series. Under the command of Brandon Hitchcock, the organization's main goal is to bring criminals to justice by ensuring that they "reap what they sow" (the main reason that forms the group's namesake). Overview Task Force Reaper is a network of ordinary people (both civilian and ex-military) who are passionate about justice and desire to see criminals brought to justice. To that end, Reaper members dedicate themselves to accomplishing what the legal system sometimes fails to do. In short, Reapers are focused on "ensuring the bad guy doesn't get away with his crimes." Ideology The ideology of Task Force Reaper seems to be based primarily on Darwinism and Natural Selection. Reapers see criminals as a separate species, a "lower race" of humans that has corrupted the Earth by causing an imbalance in nature between the so-called "good people" (law abding citizens) and the evil people (the criminals) and need to be eradicated in order to fix the imbalance they cause in nature. In the eyes of the Reapers, criminals do not deserve to live and must die to ensure that nature stays balanced. In addition, they seem to have a rather distorted version of the justice system and how justice works: if things normally considered criminal activity are done against criminals themselves, the acts should not be considered illegal. Structure Task Force Reaper is divided at least three several main sub-divisions: *The Paramilitary Force-This makes up the majority of PMCs and field operatives in the organization *Neo-Patriot Front-Task Force Reaper's cyber-operations division. *Red Bison-Task Force Reaper's sleeper cell network. Known members *Brandon Hitchcock *Ellie Cohen *Vinnie Crosby *Svetlana Karpova *Sandy Martin *Trent Bowen *Nikolai Kalinin *Alexis Gould *Harriett Marquart (2018-Present) *Kathleen Barrett (2018-Present) *Olivia Truesdale (2018-Present) *Yvonne Mott (2018-Present) *Diane Mack (Unofficial, ally) *Tabitha Galbraith (2017-Present) Service Record Task Force Reaper has one of the highest kill records out of any of the organizations present in the TACITUS series, with Shadow Force and Nether Company following close behind them. Since its foundation in 2016, it is believed that Task Force Reaper has killed over 31,641 people (a death toll that is still growing as of 2017-2018). Acts of vigilante justice *2016-Operation Neptune: A joint operation between the Reapers and TACITUS agents to find and rescue Amber Young, an old crush of Derek Westbrook and an old high school friend of Vinnie Crosby *Late summer-Early fall, 2017-Task Force Reaper assists Shadow Force in resolving the East Asian Hostage Crisis *Early 2018-Task Force Reaper participates in World War III. Gallery Members Ellie Cohen.png|Ellie Cohen Skeptical-2616245 1920.jpg|Brandon Hitchcock Svetlana Karpova.jpg|Svetlana Karpova 2587251 L.jpg|Olivia Truesdale Alexis Gould.jpg|Alexis Gould Nikolai Kalinin in Spetsnaz.jpg|Nikolai Kalinin Kathleen R. Barrett.jpg|Kathleen Barrett Meet Dylan (deviantart.com).png|Vinnie Crosby Weapons and equipment 5th Generation P99.png|Walther P99 Phantom Bow.png|Compound Bow Meet FX-05 Xiuhcoatl.jpg|FX-05 Xiuhcoatl 5.45mm ADS rifle - InnovationDay2013part1-44.jpg|ADS Amphibious Rifle SPP-1.jpg APS Underwater Rifle.jpg|APS underwater rifle ELITE Crossbow.png|Crossbow AK-12.png|AK-12 AK-47 Menu Icon MWR.png|AKM Kalashnikov AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u SV-98.png|SV-98 SVD.png|Dragunov SVD SVD-M (modernfirearms.net).jpg|SVD-M AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 MAUL.png|M26 MAUL G18 menu icon MW3.png|G18 IED.png|IED AK-103 rifle.png|AK-103 DeWalt nail Gun.jpg|Nail Gun BFBC2 M40 Render.png|M40 HK416 rifle.png|HK416 M60 menu icon BOII.png|M60 Uzi menu icon BOII.png|Uzi Frianchi SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 Galil rifle.png|Galil PM.png|Makarov PM FAL rifle.png|FAL HK416C.png|HK416C Colt Defender.png|Colt Defender Survival Tomahawk.png|Survival Tomahawk Ice axe.png|Ice Axe P226 Equinox.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Equinox Sig-mosquito.jpg|Sig Sauer Mosquito Sig Sauer P320.jpg|Sig Sauer P320 Sig sauer mcx.jpg|Sig Sauer MCX Karambit Knife.png|Karambit Another boot knife.png|Boot knife Weatherby Mark V TRR Custom Magnum.jpg|Weatherby Mark V TRR Custom Magnum Weatherby Mark V Threat Response Rifle.jpg|Weatherby Mark V Threat Response Rifle FN F2000.png|F2000 Mk 14 EBR.png|MK14 EBR AK-9.jpg|AK-9 AK-105.jpg|AK-105 AK-74M rifle.jpg|AK-74M Vehicles BF3 EG Dirt Bike Battlelog Icon.png|Dirtbike Smuggler's Boat.jpg|Smuggler's boat Jet ski.png|Jet-ski 2012 Nissan GT-R.jpg|Nissan GT-R 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia.jpg|Ferrari 458 Italia 2014 McLaren 650S.jpg|2014 McLaren 650S Renault Laguna.jpg|Renault Laguna 1985 Kawasaki GPZ 600 R Ninja.jpg|1985 Kawasaki GPZ 600 R Ninja 2005 Scion tC.jpg|2005 Scion tC Quotes *"''Enemy down!" - After killing an enemy *"Kill confirmed." - After killing an enemy *"Tossing sticky!" - ''While throwing a Semtex grenade. *"''Grenade! Move!" - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. *"Grenade! Get outta here!" - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. *"Man down!" - Said after a friendly KIA. *"Sniper! Get down!" - Said when an enemy sniper shoots. *''"Sniper!"''-Said when an enemy sniper shoots. *"Flash out!" - While tossing a flashbang. *"Shit, I can't get it off!" - After getting stuck by a Semtex. *"''Ohhh, shit.." ''- Getting stuck by a Semtex. Category:Organizations Category:Private Military Contractors Category:Vigilante gangs Category:Organizations in the TACITUS saga Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga Category:Factions